


Bisexual Anthem

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Series: Klance One Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M, Performance, Singing, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Lance makes the others listen to him rap. Shiro stops him because of how outrageously inappropriate it is.





	Bisexual Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are based off ‘Bisexual Anthem’ by Domo Wilson. I highly recommend going and listening to it before reading this.

“Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Lance McClain” Hunk said gesturing to Lance and walking away to sit down with the others. Lance had insisted on them having a talent show for this sole purpose. He wanted to see Shiro’s head explode. He had got Hunk, Pidge and Keith involved in it and they had all managed to convince Shiro to reluctantly allow it. Pidge started the music and immediately you could see Shiro regret his decision.

“ _This is called The Bisexual Anthem Bi pride stand up! I like girls, I like guys I like to eat the pussy, then again I like to ride Yeah, I love kissing on girls and then I put the dick inside I'm bisexual bitch and I ain't got nothing to hide_ ” Allura and Shiro’s mouths hung open, their eyes were wide in shock. Coran on the other hand just seemed to be enjoying himself and moving to the music.

“ _Yeah, these bitches hatin' on me cause I'm confident in me Better not forget the B in LGBT And y'all like to say we selfish, yeah, y'all say we like to cheat But I don't date both at the same time, haters have a seat I like girls, oh my gosh, big booty, big tits I like guys too though, super sexy big dick And if you hating on me hoe, then I'm down, big shit And if you curious I got you baby boy, quick fix_ ” He winked at Keith whose mouth now fell open and he went bright red whilst Hunk and Pidge just laughed.

“ _"How the fuck you date a girl when you're Bi?" "You're a fake ass fag I don't like you, I won't lie" "You cannot date both, pick a side, pick a side" "Do you like fuckin' girls or do you like fuckin' guys?" I like both, Bi pride stand up I like a girly little thing and my dude manned up-_ ”

“Ok, ok, enough Lance” Shiro said overcoming his shock and turning off the music. Everyone was now rolling on the floor in laughter.

“That was amazing” Pidge said wiping the tears from her eyes.

“So funny” Hunk added

“I think you broke Keith” Shiro joked Keith was still sat there just staring at Lance, a pink bush still spread across his face.

“I think we should give them a minute” Allura suggested and they all left.

As soon as the door closed Keith pounced at Lance almost knocking him over with a kiss.


End file.
